Brock
Brock is a character and one of Ash Ketchum's friends in "Pokémon". Brock plays Dr. Dawson in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective He is a mouse. Brock plays Shaggy Rogers in Ash Doo, Where Are You! He is a hippie. Brock plays Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (SailorMoonRockz's Style) He is a former legendary Jedi master. Brock plays Patrick Star in The Ash Ketchum Movie He is a starfish. Brock plays Dale in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Brock plays Rex Owen in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is Max's friend. Brock plays Kowalski in Madagascar (1701Movies Style) He is a penguin. Brock plays Eustace Bagge in Roo the Cowardly Joey He is a grouchy farmer. Brock played Basil in The Great Breeder Detective He is a mouse. Brock played John Rolfe in Litahontas 2: Journey to a New World He is an English man. Brock played Rob in The Brave Little Toaster (398Movies Style) He is the master. Brock played Alan M. Mayberry in Lita and the Pussycats He is a hunk. Brock played Chip in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Brock played Danny in Cats Don't Dance (Ooglyeye Human Style) He is a cat. Brock played Monterey Jack in Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers He is a Mouse Brock played Woody in Toy story for 397Movies He is a Sheriff Brock played Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) He is a Soul Fighter Brock Played Yosuke Fuma In Wedding Peach (1701Movies Style) Brock Played Motoki Andro In Sailor Mars (158Movies Style) He is a boy who works in Game Center Crown Brock Played Darny/Suit Mask In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) He is Serena's Love Interest and a Boyfriend Brock Played Sim the Lion In The Lion King Spoof Oogleyey He is Mufasa's Son Brock Played Flynn Rider In Tangled (1701Movies Style) Brock Played Chad Danforth In High School Musical (397Movies Style) He is Troy's Best Friend Brock Played Son Goku In Dragon Ball Z (400Movies Style) Brock played Agent Jay in Men in Black (1701Movies Style) He is a man in back. Brock played Bruce Wayne or Batman In Batman: The Animated Series (170Movies Style) he is super hero Brock Played Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In How To Train your Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) he is a Young Viking Voice Actors: # Eric Stuart (Seasons 1-8) - English # Bill Rogers (Seasons 9-present) - English # Johnny Yong Bosch (Pokemon Origins) - English # Yuji Ueda - Japanese # Tomokazu Sugita - Japanese # Gabriel Gama - Spanish # Javier Balas - Spanish # Alan Prieto - Spanish # Nicola Bartolini Carrassi - Italian # Luca Bottale - Italian # Mattias Knave - Swedish # Waldemar Barwinski - Polish # Fred Meijer - Dutch # Guy Rushiniak - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Orinoco. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Dale. * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Professor Utonium. * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Danny. * In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Rex Owen. * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) he is played by Shaggy Rogers. *He is played by Buster Bunny *He is portrayed by Ron Weasley *He is played by Numbah 1/Nigel Uno *He is portrayed by Knuckles the Echidna *In Pokemon (Mizfitz Style) he is portrayed by ??? *In Pokemon (Alvinluvr30 Style) he is portrayed by ??? *He is played by Telly Monster * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Simba. * In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) he is played by Squidward Tentacles. * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) he is played by Yogi Bear. * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) he is played by Monterey Jack. * In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) he is played by Johnny Bravo. * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) he is played by Himself. * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) he is played by Chip. * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) he is played by Spongebob Squarepants. * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) he is played by Littlefoot. * In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) he is played by Max Taylor. * In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) he is played by Aladdin. * In Pokemon (154Movies Style) he is played by Taran. * In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) he is played by Max Goof. * In Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) he is Played By Rai * In Pokemon 145Movies he is played by Surly. * In Pokemon (1952Movies Style) he is Played by Jerry Mouse * In Pokemon 1987Movies Style He is Played by Hairball * In Pokemon (1953Movies Style) he is played by Baloo. * In Pokemon (161Movies Style) he is played by Adam Park *he is portrayed by Artemis *he is played by Ichigo Kurosaki *He is played by Tyler Klause * In Pokemon (Chris1988 Animal Style) he is played by Stimpy * In Pokemon (1962Movies Animal Style) he is Played by Hairball * In 395Movies he is played by Champ Bear. Gallery: Brock (TV Series).jpg|Brock in the TV Series Brock in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: The First Movie Brock in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Brock in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock in Pokemon 3: The Movie Brock in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Brock in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Brock in Pokemon 4Ever Brock in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Brock in Pokemon Heroes Brock in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Brock in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Brock in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Brock in Pokemon Chronicles Brock in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Brock in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Brock in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Brock in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Brock in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Brock in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai Brock in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life Brock in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions Brock in Pokemon Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever! Brock in Pokemon Orgins.jpg|Brock in Pokemon Origins Brock in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg|Brock in Pokemon: Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!! Brock in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Brock in the Pokemon Shorts Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League Ash Doo.jpg Brock and Ash clowns.png Ash's reaction to someone spoiling the new Harry Potter book.jpeg Brock depressed.jpeg Ash's boxer shorts.jpeg Misty's cut.png Misty is pissed off.gif Ash and pals going Hollywood .png 3099663_1355201314760.58res_468_352.jpg We like moomooo milk.png Dumb bitch.gif Boy's Day.jpeg Balloon face laughs.jpeg Brock eyes.gif Brock seeing stars.jpeg Ash humping Brock .jpeg It's rape time.gif Brock rapes sudowoodo.gif Brock imitates a Pokemon .gif Brock goes Hawaiian .gif Drying pan .gif Brock licks sudowoodo.gif Radical teens.png Happy Ash.png Ash at gunpoint.png Misty pissed off with Brock.gif Athletic wear.jpeg Brock as the Krunk.jpg|Brock as the Infragible Krunk The kids of madgascar characters.jpg|Brock as Kowalski Brock and Temacu's fantasy wedding.jpeg Brock gets licked.gif Brock's dream.jpeg Tea time with Brock!.png Brock vs Miki.jpeg Misty with Brock and Porygon.jpeg Ash Taylor and Brock Owen.jpg Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge.jpeg Misty, Pikachu and Brock dance.png Brock and shaggy switing for role.png I can't believe James is gone/I miss him!!!.gif Brock Punches Ash.jpg Ash's Friends.jpg Brock in Battle.png|"Let the match begin." Brock Hitting on Samantha.jpg Brock as Sherlock Holmes Basil of Baker Street.png|Brock as Sherlock aka Basil Ash and Friends Tell Dawn No Need to Worry.png Misty jealous of Giselle.jpg|Brock look at Giselle Temacu and Brock.png LIGHT THAT CANDLE NOT ME.jpg|Light that Candle Not Me!! Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Brock Bravo with tom sawyer and Friends.jpg Two brocks.png Serena is angry about brock.png Brock as simon selville.png|Brock as Simon Seville Romitic brock lita.png THE GYM LEADERS KANTO CHRIS1986 STYLE.png Brock.png Brock Petting Pikachu.jpg Brock as a rescue ranger.png|Brock as Chip Brock as Danny.png|Brock as Danny Mato StylePokemon.jpeg 324222322432243.gif Misty is getting super pissed off with you.jpeg Misty's paper fan of doom.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Tan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Gym Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Creeps Category:1997 introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:1997 Introductions